The objective of the Clinical Research Center is to provide space, hospitalization cost, laboratories, procedure rooms, equipment and supplies for clinical research by any qualified member of the faculty in any department of the Medical School. It is not intended to replace in any way the usual mechanism of grant-in-aid for project research by individuals nor to substitute for the facilities of a departmental nature which serve individual research needs.